Mega Man : Robot Master Tournament
by dannyson97
Summary: Wily is hosting a tournament bewteen Robot Masters! If Light or Cossack win they can stop Wily before he attacks the world but if, but they fail Wily's armies have a free shot at the entire world. What can Rock do, what is Wily hiding, and who will be the strongest Robot Master? Chapter 5 is up!
1. The meeting

"So this is where we'll be sitting, for this event?" Dr. Light asked a figure slouched in the shadows.

"Yes Light this is where will be sitting for the tournament." Said the figure walking out of the shadows reviling it to be Dr. Wily.

"Wily I've asked you this many times before stop this madness and you may be able to avoid prison this time.

"Wily simply grinned devilishly and replied. "You say that every chance you get don't you, and the way you say it make me feel that you know I'll lose. But the fact remains Light you know you won't win this tournament!"

"So that's what you're calling this Wily." Light and Wily turning to see voice's source, just as Dr. Cossack entered the room.

"Ah Cossack I almost thought you weren't going to come." Wily said smugly.

"Well I wasn't just going to stay home, especially after you invited me." Cossack said slightly glaring at Wily.

"Yes that would've been rude", Wily said turning towards a large screen. "But now for more important matter's, like the reason I called you both here the Robot Master tournament."

"Which you've choose to keep us in the dark about "Light added. "So why not get on with it."

Wily smirked at the comment "Yes as you both know I have had lots of free time on my hands, so I have personally constructed a new robot army, which I will be releasing on the world pretty soon."

Cossack spoke up at that comment. "You usually announce that to the world on television before you attack Wily why tell us now?"

"Well you see I was thinking to give the world a chance, you two see this tournament I'm hosting is going to have your Robot Master's and a equal number of my own robot masters. Since you two have a combined number of 24 Robot Masters I will be choosing 24 of my own. The match's will be completely random, so to put in terms you both can understand there is the possibility for our own robots to battle each other. The tournament will go on until one our sides run out of participating robots to battle, if a robot loses then he's eliminated from the competition. Any questions yet?" Wily closed his announcement.

Dr. Light spoke up first, annoyed at the idea was Wily proposing"Wily what do you stand to gain from this, give me a reason why my son's should participate in this tournament."

Wily chuckled a bit before answering Light's question, "Well that's 'the world's chance', I was talking about earlier if one of your robots manages to win the tournament, I won't send my army across the world sparing thousands of lives."

Light was taken aback by this answer if what Wily said was true he could stop Wily before a single person was killed, but his sons would be put in incredible danger.

"And if helps make you any less squeamish Light the match's won't be to the death, the fights will simply be to the point when one can't stand or lift their weapon."

Light stared at Wily for a moment unsure of what to say before Cossack asked his own question. "Hold on a second you said our 24 Robot Masters what about Rock isn't he going to fighting for us?"

Wily turned his back to the two scientists' before answering. "Oh yes Mega Man well you see he is a bit stronger then our average Robot Master, so to even the power balance on both sides I would have to enter Bass. Bass to is stronger than most Robot Master's and Dare I say reckless and I fear he may not be able to uphold the no killing requirement." Wily finished turning back to Light and Cossack with a grin.

"I understand." Cossack said Dr. Light though, was still unsure about the idea of the tournament.

"Wily why would you give us this opportunity to stop you here, you already have your army ready why not just attack now?" Light questioned knowing Wily was hardly the one to be fair. "What are you planning?"

"What's wrong Light the one time I give you fools a chance to keep those people safe and you're questioning it, don't you trust me?"Wily said faking a hurt look. "Besides if by a slim chance I do lose this tournament it could be your only chance to catch me."

Both scientists' were glaring daggers at Wily; the fact that they were both being forced into the tournament didn't help.

"Well were finished here, you two better head back to your homes and inform your robots of the tournament, and don't hesitate to bring a few guest's." Wily finished with a bright smile.

Both of them began making their way out of Wily's newest fortress, tearing their glares off Wily.

"Well that went according to plan, right Shadow Man?" Wily called out to a shaded area of the room.

"Yes master Wily" Shadow Man agreed appearing from a chair's shadow. "But if I may ask why you are this hosting a tournament sir, our army and the other Robot Masters are prepared to launch our attack."

Wily chuckled once more "I'll explain to you and the other Master's later, but for now tell them all to meet me here in an two hours."

"Yes Master Wily." replied Shadow Man before fading back into the shadows leaving Wily alone.

Wily turned to a window staring at the horizon smiling to himself "Soon my greatest creation will be complete and not even Mega Man will be able to stop him."

And chapter one is complete this is the first story I will be putting my utmost effort into. I'm really excited about this story. For future reference Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack will be using their Robot Masters from Mega Man 1, 4, and 9(Time Man and Oil Man included). Dr. Wily Robot Master's will be including Mega Man 2 since they are the most well known. Mega Man 10 since I feel we should have a newer set to go with Mega Man 9. And as for the third group of Robot Masters I was thinking Mega Man 3 or 5. So besides that review me , burn on, me and more importantly tell me who you think is going to win!


	2. Preparation

"Well this is just dandy," Dr. Light said more to himself then his colleague Dr. Cossack, as the two were making their way out of Wily's latest castle. "Wily has us in a bind and now we are to have our children forced to fight again."

Cossack sighed as he pushed his glasses up. "I don't like it any more anymore then you Light, but what choice do we have if we don't participate then Wily will attack the world again.

"I understand that Cossack but we could both tell there's more to this tournament then Wily's letting on. But like you said what choice do we have." Sighed Light but suddenly perked up at a sudden thought. "Cossack what about Skull Man didn't you have him deactivated after the second attack on your citadel?"

Cossack put his head down thinking to himself for a moment before replying."Yes but, seeing as how things are I will be reactivating him for the tournament.

As the two walked through the last automated door into the hanger where their ships had landed they said their farewells. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Cossack, and tell Kalinka I said hi." Light said with a small grin. Cossack smiled back "Tell Rock and Roll the same for me."

As Light entered his ship he saw Auto on the floor drawing a picture a picture of Mega Man with a Met helmet, when he saw Dr. Light enter he rushed over to his pilot seat. "UH! So! Doctor are we leaving now."

Light chuckled at Auto seeing him do his usually routine cheered him up bit, even after what had just transpired. "Yes Auto well be leaving home now. "

"Dr. Light why did you and Wily talk about in there, I mean did Wily ask you to join him?" Auto asked nervously at the thought of Light joining Wily.  
Light quickly raised his hands at Auto question. "No nothing like Auto I will explain later at home, but first I'm going to need to make a few calls once we get home."

After calming Auto Dr. Light sat down and began thinking on the events that had just transpired.

* * *

##One hour later Dr. Cossack's Citadel##

"Dr. Cossack this tournament is in two days and we'll be fighting one other to keep the world?" Bright Man asked Dr. Cossack.

"Yes Bright Man if we win the world is kept safe if we lose Wily is free to do what he wants, and if we're going to win we need all the help we can get so we're going to reactivate him." Dr. Cossack replied referring to Skull Man.

Cossack had called all his Robot Masters in from their jobs and duties to inform them about the tournament. They took the news well and informed him they were more than willing to fight for their father.

Afterwards he had asked Bright Man to insist him in reactivating Skull Man, this was where Cossack could felt a little nervous , not for his safety but because of Skull Man's request before deactivation. When Cossack created Skull Man it was after he had finished the first seven Robot Master's and he was going to begin plans for his 8th robot. But when Wily kidnapped his daughter his daughter he was forced to reprogram his 7 robots to fight Mega Man. But he continued making his 8th robot, while making of depression, and hatred for what he was doing Cossack's design of his new robot was against everything he worked for …..death.

He named the Robot Master Skull Man a fitting name based on design, Skull Man was made for Combat unlike his brother's being well balanced in power and defense. Armed with a plasma cannon twice as strong as Bright Man's (who had it for self protection at the time), and a barrier that could deflect most small projectiles. He was made kill.

After the Mega Man had freed him and his daughter he had repaired his robots and had the go back to their previous duties happy they still could. But Skull Man was left deactivated in the lower levels of his Citadel looking at as nothing but a mistake. 3 months later Wily would repair Skull Man use him to capture Pharaoh Man, Dust Man, Drill Man and his citadel. After Mega Man and the remaining Robots had freed them Skull Man had told him that he had felt the way Cossack had. Skull Man had hated being built the way he was to destroy, envying his brothers who could do such great things for the world. After Cossack had realized this Skull Man was glad that his father had accepted him, but declined the chance to be repaired, insisting that his father never make a robot like him again. After that he returned to the lower level of the citadel and deactivated himself.

And now he and Bright Man were going to reactivate to fight again. The two at the moment were walking down a stairwell to Cossack's basement were a few of his other inventions remained, including the deactivated Skull Man. As the two made it down Cossack saw Skull Man slumped against the wall, lifeless and covered in dust.

"Bright Man check his status we need to know if his core is still operational." Cossack said getting ready to reactivate Skull Man.

"Everything checks out doctor he's ready when you are!" Bright Man called out with a thumbs up.

Cossack nodded as he lifted Skull Man's chest, revealing the robotic machinery, wiring and power core. With a simple press of a few buttons Skull Man's systems sprang to life. Closing his chest up, Cossack and Bright Man stepped back to give Skull Man.

He remained still for 10 seconds, before beginning to twitch a little; causing his anxious watcher's to stiffen.

Skull Man's head lifted up and he sneezed loud enough to make Bright Man jump back. *Cough cough* Skull coughed from the amount of dust that had accumulated in his system's, getting up slightly disoriented from being deactive for so long.

"Bless you." Bright Man said to Skull Man remembering his manners.

"Thanks" Skull Man said before widening his eyes realizing he wasn't alone looking up to see Dr. Cossack and Bright Man.

"Nice to you up and running Skull Man" Dr. Cossack said with a smile trying to comfort Skull Man. "We should really get you dusted."

Skull Man stared at the two unsure what to say, the room was quiet for a good 30 seconds as an awkward silence fell on to the 3, before Skull Man spoke.

Nice two see you Dr. Cossack, but not that I'm not happy to see you again but why did reactivate me?" Skull Man asked confused. "I asked to be kept inactive doctor."

Bright Man walked up to Skull Man answering his question "It's Wily he having this tournament and is going to attack the world if we lose."

Skull Man looked at Dr. Cossack for a moment before turning around with his head down. "I'm sorry you two but, the only 2 times I've been active I've caused nothing but destruction. I don't think I can do any good. Skull Man said with shame closing his eyes.

Dr. Cossack closed his eyes as he spoke "Skull Man the first time you were activated you destroyed because I programmed you to. When I reprogrammed your brother's and launched that attack on the world Wily was holding Kalinka hostage. W e both had no choice when we did what we did." Cossack said putting his hand on Skull Man's shoulder causing him to turn around. "I didn't blame myself for what happen that day, because I did what had to, just like you did. That said I still feel guilt for what I did and hope that this could be a way to repay the damage we've done Skull Man; that's how your brother felt.

Skull Man stared at Cossack for another moment, inspired by what he just heard taking it all in. "Thank you father." Skull man said with determination. "I'll help you and the other's fight to stop Wily."

Cossack smiled at his son happy that he could help him get his heart in check.

*Cough Cough* Skull Man coughed spewing more dust out of his system's.

"We should really get you cleaned up your full of dust and your system's are probably full of dust and your brain is still loading up after being deactivated for so long." Bright Man told Skull Man with a sheepish smile.

"Uh yeah sure." Skull Man replied as the three walked up stairs to get everyone ready for the battle up a head.

* * *

And done wow this was longer and better than I had thought it'd be. This chapter was supposed to include all three of the scientists preparing for the tournament, but Cossack's turned out to be longer then I hoped. Also I don't want to keep all my reader waiting (I have 30 views =D). This could've been done sooner but laziness is bliss. Also sorry in advance because I have no Idea when the next chapter will be out and they probably won't be as good


	3. Preparation pt2

Dr. Lights Home

"Rock is everyone here already?" Dr. Light asked Rock.

"Almost doctor everyone is in the lab downstairs just a few of the others to wait for." Rock answered to the doctor as two made spoke in the kitchen. "So doctor you'll tell me and everyone what Wily's up to when everyone, right?"

"Yes Rock, I'm sorry about not telling you anything yet but, I think everyone should hear it together." Dr. Light explained.

"Ok doctor." Rock said dropping the subject, though he wouldn't say it, Rock had been nervous ever since they had received the letter from Wily. It had invited the doctor to coordinates for a discussion, written specifically not to bring Rock. When the doctor returned he seemed exasperated and a bit worried, he had everybody with thumbs start making phone calls to all the Robot Master's back home. He didn't tell us what for, but told us it was urgent. And if Wily was involved that wasn't meant to be taken lightly.

"Uh Dr. Light?" Said Roll said stepping into the kitchen. "Elec Man just teleported in, so everyone's in the lab right now."

Dr. Light grinned a bit at the news "Thank you Roll, Rock should be heading to the lab?"

"Sure thing doctor." Rock replied eager to get some answers. As the three made their way downstairs towards the lab.

Dr. Light's laboratory.

"Come on Splash give me a chance!" Jewel Man wined as Splash Woman rejected him again.

"Sorry Jewel Man but your just not my type it's nothing personal, I just think it work out, but thanks for the jewels but I can't take them returning them." Splash Woman explained trying to let him down easy again.

"What's not to like I'm a nice enough guy and-"suddenly stopping as a thought occurred to him. "It's because I'm pink right?" Jewel Man said giving Splash Woman a look

Splash Woman raised her hands, "Oh no no, it's just that-"

Across the room the Elec Man was looking around lab just arriving a few moments ago wondering what why the doctor had call them in.

"Hey Elec Man" Called a voice, turning Elec Man saw Hornet Man, "you're here too, looks like the doc called everybody here."

"The doc you in too" Elec Man asked, "do you know why the doctor's calling us all in?"

Hornet Man shook his head "Not everything, I asked Rock earlier, he told me all he knew was that Wily has something to do with it."

"Again?" Elec Man asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Hornet Man said "seems like the guy doesn't know when to give up."

"Must be pretty serious if he called everybody here."

"Called us all out of work and doctor wouldn't do something like that unless it was serious."

The door to the lab suddenly opened, Dr. Light. Rock, and Roll walking in.

"Hey everybody Dr. Light is about to make announcement so listen up!" Roll called out quickly catching everyone's attention.

"First off are we sure everyone is here?" Dr. Light asked to no one in particular.

"Yes doctor I already said hi to everybody," Cut Man answered back, "wait a minute, hey Elec Man" Cut Man waved over to Elec Man who waved back.

Dr. Light smiled a bit. "Good well then let's get started, your all probably wondering why I called you all here." Every robot giving a silent agreement. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting but, I feel that everyone should here it together. I haven't told anybody since I left Wily's castle not even Roll or Rock." The Dr. Light said motioning towards the two. "But I'll cut to the chase since I've been keeping all waiting, Wily is hosting a tournament."

"A tournament," Roll questioned the doctor "what do you mean?"

"A Robot Master tournament As Wily called it, you all and Cossacks robots will be up against Wily robots. If one of Wily's robots wins then the world will be attacked by his armies if we win the world safe again. So the reason I called you all here was to ask if you'd all be willing to risk yourselves for the tournament." Light finished with a sigh, closing his eyes, before popping them open at a voice.

"Oh is that all doc?" questioned Fire Man "Of course well fight Wily, you don't need to ask."

Oil Man spoke up, "Yeah, I pretty sure a few of us here wanna show that Wily a thing or two." He said prepping his weapon.

"You might as well have sent us an e-mail." Guts Man pointed out.

The doctor let a sigh of relief"Thank you all I was a bit worried this whole situation had me wound up for nothing."

Every robot throwing their own similar responses; "Hey doctor what were you so worried about we've fought before what's one more time?" Rock smiled confidently assuring the doctor.

The doctor gave a slight sigh "Rock I hate to say this, but you can't fight in this tournament."

"What why I've I fought half of Wily's robots 3 times already." Rock said shocked at what he just heard.

"I'm sorry Rock, but if you participate then Bass will be allowed to enter and I'm afraid that the others may not survive a fight against him." Dr. Light tried explaining.

"He means you Ice Man." Elec Man whispered receiving a glare from Ice Man.

Tornado Man stepped up "Don't worry about it Rock we can handle this besides, you've already taken enough hits for the world let us split this one."

"Thanks Tornado." Rock said not completely sure how to respond.

"So it's settled then everyone who can is going to fight Wily?" Elec Man asked everyone in the room, receiving a booming response.

Dr. Light laughed a bit "Ok well since everyone's on the same page here let's start preparing we've got three days so we better started."

Dr. Wily's fortress

"Is everyone here?" Wily questioned the room full of Robot Master's.

Bass was the first to respond "Yeah everyone who matter's is here so can we get on with it."

"Be patient" Wily hushed Bass annoyed at his constant attitude "I'll going tell you all my plan so listen up. So first off you're all wondering why give those fools when I have an army ready to attack them." The robots remained silent, even Bass who had a few remarks to make. "You see my army is not as big as I've been letting on."

"Then what have you've been doing all this time!" Bass growled "We've been out here months and you couldn't make an army?!"

Wily grinned at this remark "I'm actually glad you asked Bass you see before I built you, I had a little incident with in jungle temple. While I had the fools convinced that I had changed my ways I visited a disturbance that was destroying technology across the globe. I met a strange computer who rebuilt my first two sets of masters. Remember?" Wily said looking at said robots.

Quick Man answered back "Yes doctor, but I also remember him betraying us and nearly destroying all of us again."

"Yes Ra Moon was what we called him," Wily said thinking back "and he would've to if Mega Man weren't there.

"Story time's over what does that have to do with this stupid tournament?!" Bass yelled earning a few nods from the other robots.

"Well that's what I've been doing with my time for the most part. I've been creating a single titan of a machine similar to Ra Moon. The reason Ra Moon lost to Mega Man wasn't because he wasn't strong enough; but because he lacked proper A.I Mega Man and you all can formulate plans and such but Ra Moon was simply too straight forward. So this machine will be different, I'm not going risk giving this machine a conscience since we can't risk him going rogue. But during the tournament the fights will be monitored and the data from them will flow right into him. Every, move, skill, tactic, and possible threats will monitored he will be unstoppable!"

"That's what you said about Bass, and Mega Man still beat him how will this be any different, and if he does go rogue then what?" Tengu Man questioned.

"The reason Bass always fails me is because he's simply too stupid, and I have a self-destruct code in case he defies me." Wily said with a smile, "But that shouldn't happen since his A.I is simply made destroy Mega Man and everything in his way and obey me."

"Ok that's fine but why have those fools fight for you doctor." Tengu Man said pointing towards the robots from Wily's tenth attack. "They weren't built for battle and I could easily out do all of them!"

"You say that like you could take all of us" Blade Man said, "but you couldn't even beat me!" He announced pointing his weapon at Tengu.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is if you ready to back that mouth of yours."

"Stop it both you" Wily said pushing Bass between the two "the reason is Tengu Man is that I rebuilt them to serve me so I need this to see if their worth my time."

"We won't fail you Dr. Wily." Blade man said bowing.

"I hope not that's all for now, so go on now get all of you I've got work to do!" Wily shouted pushing them out until it was just him and Bass.

"Dr. Wily why didn't you ever tell me about this new robot of yours?" Bass questioned with a slight glare.

"Oh Bass don't dwell on it you're not the first Ballade thought he was the strongest before he failed me, and I have more plans that you don't know about so get on now." Wily said with a playful smile before Bass left the room.

"Hmph, let's see if I can kill two birds with this next one."

And done! For those of you who don't know who Ra Moon is look up 'Rock Man Adventure'. Also Wily's new robot isn't Zero just getting that out of the way. The tournament line up will be out next chapter so get your bets ready. Remember follow, review, comment, favorite, burn, and tell me who you think is going to win!


	4. The tournament begins

AHA! The new chapter has arrived! I now have 1 follower, 1 fav, 1 review, and 194 views. Thank you all for the support and keep on reading!

The day that the three scientists and their robots had been anticipating had for the last three days had arrived. The tournament was to commence today. Preparations ready Light, Cossack and the other's had meet up earlier that day had flown to Wily's base together.

"So this is his new castle," Rock said stepping out of the plane they flew on "it feels kinda weird every other time I come to these castles I'm attacked by now." Rock was dressed in his armor now Mega Man, though he wasn't going to fight in the tournament it was still Wily's castle.

"Well don't speak to soon Rock, we have company." Ring Man said pointing towards an opening door as 5 Sniper Joes entered.

"Come with us." the lead Joe said in monotone toward the large group. "We'll be leading you to your quarters."

"What do you mean?" questioned

"We'll be taking the tournament participants to the waiting room where they will wait to be called to fight. The doctors and their guests will be taken to the viewing room where they will view the match's." The Joe finished.

"Will you be all right pops?" Guts Man asked .

"No need to worry Rock will be with us," said without much worry, "and Cossack and I have put anti Wily software so you and the others won't be able to be reprogrammed."

"And before you go everyone be careful in this tournament." Cossack warned.

"Yes all of you watch yourselves me, and Cossack will be able to repair any damage after a match, but we can't if you're completely destroyed."

"Yeah you guys won't be as lucky as Rock so don't push it." Roll

With that said the groups split up Rock, Cossack, Light, and Roll following 2 of the Joes, and the masters followed the remaining 3.

Across the castle Wily was having a similar discussion with his robots.

"Ok everyone be for we start the tournament I want to say something." Wily said to his robots who were looking at him. "First avoid completely destroying Light's robots he might call foul if we kill his robots. Second whichever of you win the tournament will become my right hand man."

"What about me?" Bass questioned raising his voice.

"You'll become my left hand lacky Bass." Wily responded receiving a death glare that he ignored.

Light's and Cossack's robots were led to room that resembled a locker room.

"This is where will be staying" Elec Man questioned "speaking of which where's Wily robots?"

"For safety precautions the master Wily's robots will be staying a room. As you can see there is a television for your viewing if you wish to see the tournament matches." The Joe said before turning to leave.

The robots began settling down, sitting down getting some oil from Oil man, Dust Man sucking up dust of the floors; everyone was just relaxing before their matches began.

"Hey Skull Man you sure you're ready for this," Ring Man asked his brother. "Wily bots aren't slouches ya know."

"I'm not too worried if I get destroyed then it won't bother me." Skull Man answered.

"Maybe but it'll bother us and the doctor so keep your head up my brother!" Pharaoh Man said throwing his arm around Skull Man's neck. Receiving bright look from Skull Man as all the Robot Master's got ready for their battles.

"Here is the viewing room; the master Wily and Bass are waiting." The Joe said pointing Rock and the other's toward a door.

As they entered two guard bots lowered their spears in front of blocking their way. They quickly raised their weapons after seeing Mega Man having heard of what he could do.

"Ah Mega Man, Light, Cossack," Wily paused a moment as he tried to remember Roll's name. "you, so nice to have you all here. Take a seat so I can start this tournament already."

"Of course Wily as soon as Bass stops glaring at Rock." Dr Light said as Bass tore his gaze off Mega Man.

"Sorry just thinking about what I'll do after the tournament." Bass said with a snicker.

"That's my boy Light can't wait to get destroyed can he?" Wily said sitting down looking out the window.

With that everyone sat down looking out the window they saw a coliseum the size of a baseball field, walls were made plain metal looking unclimbable. Across each side there were doors similar to the one's Mega Man entered before his Robot Master fights, one with Light's and Cossack's logo and the other with Wily's logo.

Suddenly Cossack noticed several camera bots on the field at certain angles before a camera was shoved in his face.

"Hey over here!" Wily called the robot over to him "Sorry just thought the world should see you all lose."

"You're showing this on T.V" Rock asked giving Wily a weird look, "Why?"  
"The doctor said he wanted the world see their chance slip and their hopes crushed." Bass said with his arms crossed.

Before anyone could say anything Wily started recording as across the globe lost their signal and switched to Wily's transmission. "Hello world Dr. Wily here with a special announcement as you all can tell most of you have received a letter telling you to tune in onto my Robot Master tournament! Most of you probably hoped it was some cruel prank well you were wrong. Prepare to watch as your hopes and dreams are crushed! Oh yes for most you simple minded fools wondering how the water borne robots will be fighting them will be given an antigravity device to simulate the movement of being underwater." Wily finished.

"So without further to do we'll turn our eyes to the jumbotron to see the match up's." Wily said as a camera bot turned to the jumbotron outside.

The robots in the waiting rooms tensed as they watched the screen waiting to see who they would fight.

"Here it comes." Elec Man said to himself.

As the screen flashed names of Robot Masters appeared on screen.

Jewel Man vs. Gemini Man

Bomb Man vs. Pharaoh Man

Ring Man vs. Needle Man

Metal Man vs. Cut Man

Quick Man vs. Crash Man

Toad Man vs. Sheep Man

Snake Man vs. Hornet Man

Dive Man vs. Bubble Man

Strike Man vs. Concrete Man

Wood Man vs. Skull Man

Fire Man vs. Plug Man

Drill Man vs. Ice Man

Pump Man vs. Magnet Man

Top Man vs. Chill Man

Time Man vs. Commando Man

Elec Man vs. Shadow Man

Hard Man vs. Guts Man

Flash Man vs. Spark Man

Magma Man vs. Oil Man

Dust Man vs. Splash Man

Heat Man vs. Nitro Man

Bright Man vs. Galaxy Man

Air Man vs. Tornado Man

Blade Man vs. Solar Man

As the last match up appeared on screen Robot Masters in both rooms began talking about who they were fighting or bashing their opponent in the same room.

"Hey Splash MAN! Look Wily had a typo or something!" Ice Man said laughing at the screen.

"Splash Man!" Splash Woman yelled as she punched Ice Man in the face knocking him out.

"She's all you're Dust Man." Drill Man whispered to his brother, as Dust Man shuddered.

Back in the viewer's room the viewer's prepared for the first fight.

"Do you think they'll be alright Rock?" Roll asked her brother.

"Of course Roll our friends are strong; they can handle themselves, right doctor." Rock assured.

"He's right Roll don't worry just have faith in them, though you may worry about Dust Man.

"Dust Man" Cossack asked "why?"

"Well that Splash Man typo has me wondering."

"You shouldn't worry just about that vacuum Light, your industrial robots are facing battle robots"! Wily boasted. "Better keep that wrench ready because the first match is about to start!"

I'd like to thank the anonymous review from Optic! Gave me the spirit to write this chapter in 4 hours! Also if you think I might be off on the Robot Master personalities give me some credit I have 48 robots to write. For those of you not happy about the match ups this is just the first round so get ready. I'll try to get 3 matches a chapter and a few throw away matches. So review, follow, fav, follow, comment, burn, and remember to tell me who you think will win!


	5. Round 1 Pt1

Ok here's to me hoping I'm decent at writing a good fight. Also I would like to apologize for the wait, while writing the chapter my computer crashed and the chapter and all previous chapters were lost. Also I've been busy with school and failing it. So I had rewrite it all again but now I'm back, enjoy.

* * *

The first Match of the tournament was about to begin, as Wily got up from his seat microphone in hand getting the camera bots attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Wily announced to the camera "we will begin the first match of the tournament! So let's take a look at our first two contestants, first a robot built by we have Jewel Man!" Wily paused for cheering, then realized that his audience was at home, "Err anyway, his opponent and one of my finer creations Gemini Man!"

* * *

"Well I guess I'm first," Jewel Man said to his friends "see you guys after I wipe the floor with Gemini Man!"

Suddenly a Sniper Joe walked into the room, "Jewel Man if you wouldfollow me to the arena your match will begin."

"Give him a whooping!" Concrete Man called.

"Yeah! Show Wily why he shouldn't have started a fight he couldn't win!" Plug Man shouted.

As the door behind him closed and the Joe led him down a hall Jewel Man began thinking about his fight. Honestly he didn't want to be the first one to fight; reason being if he lost it would set the mood for the rest of the tournament. But he was by no means nervous he had always wanted to be on T.V so this was his chance. As the Joe led him down a hall a door opened and he entered the arena for his fight.

* * *

Gemini Man walked down the corridor leading to his match, by this point he more or less knew his way around the castle. He wasn't thinking about his fight much and wasn't really worried after taking a look at a picture of Jewel Man.

"So how long you think this guy will last?" Gemini Man asked as his copy phased to his side.

"Two minutes tops," the clone responded holding two fingers. "Two minutes bring him down."

"Well it could be more fun those children movies Wily stole from the prison at least."

The clone smirked "Yeah maybe." As his clone phased back into his body Gemini Man walked into the arena for his fight.

* * *

The field was about the size of a football field, the environment was barren no grass, with the exception of a few wild patches, and few boulder scattered around. Gemini Man and Jewel Man stood in the center of the arena ten feet from each other.

Wily grabbed his mike and his face flashed onto the jumbotron, "We will now begin the first match, the contestants may begin, FIGHT!" Wily yelled as he took a seat grabbing a bowl of popcorn.

"You ready to give up yet" Gemini questioned Jewel Man with a snicker. "you can't beat us."

"Hmph to put simply you can't beat me" Jewel Man replied crossing his arms "I know you can split in two so there's no surprise."

"Oh that's no fun; the look on Mega Man's face when I split was hilarious. Oh well." Gemini Man shrugged before splitting with his clone. "Get em." Gemini whispered to his clone as he jumped across the field behind Jewel Man.

The Gemini Men began running at Jewel Man from both sides and began firing their plasma cannons. Jewel Man activated his Jewel satellite as the precious stones flew around he fired one towards both Gemini's. The plasma bolts were mostly deflected the satellite with the exception of two, bringing down his energy a bit. His satellite hit the clone in front of him, Jewel smirked but felt kick to his back falling to before Jewel looked up and saw actual Gemini over him about to land another blow. Jewel Man swung one his jewels up hitting Gemini in the face. Getting up still having one jewel floating around him, a blue beam hit the last jewel and ricocheted into his face. Before he could fall to the floor from the pain another one the lasers hit his back. Still standing Jewel reactivated his satellite as four more jewels surrounded him, getting a quick glance at his left arm he saw he was down to about a quarter of his energy. Looking up he saw the Gemini pair standing in front of him.

"Ready to give up yet?" The one of them asked, before Jewel could answer back the other Gemini fired his laser.

Jewel raised his one of his jewels deflecting it upwards, and then threw the jewel towards the laser causing the laser to bounce down towards one of the Gemini. The laser hit its mark as the one the Gemini's jumped in front of the other taking the hit. Falling to his knee looking up just in time to be hit by a diamond in the gut causing the last of his energy to drop and him to fade out.

The remaining Gemini took a look at his energy left with just a third of his energy left.

"That makes you the real one right?" Jewel said approaching with his satellite up "Ready to give up?"

Gemini didn't answer as he fired plasma bolts in frustration at Jewel, only to have the bolts deflected by the satellite. Jewel fired off one of his jewel's at Gemini, who jumped to left and rushed Jewel. Jewel swung his Jewel down on Gemini's head and another one up smashing his head between dropping him to the floor and his energy to zero.

Exhausted Jewel Man dropped down in front the defeated and mangled Gemini Man. Taking a look he could tell Gemini's head was crushed and not a pretty sight, but still repairable. He turned his head to see two medical robots carrying a stretcher, reaching their spot they picked up Gemini and began walking out before one of them turned back and tossed him an E-Tank. "You may return to the waiting room Jewel Man." The robot said before taking Gemini man back to Wily's corridor. Getting up Jewel Man not sure what to do began doing as he was told returning to the waiting room.

* * *

"He did it he won!" Roll yelled standing up.

"I'm going to tell you the truth Light I didn't think Jewel Man could pull it off." Cossack said with a sheepish smile.

"Well he did it and that's one match done!" Rock said with a confident smile "Just 23 more fights to go and that's just the first round."

"Well the more matches we win the sooner this tournament will be over." Light said sitting back "Oh and Wily could we get some tea if you wouldn't mind."

Wily grimaced as he motioned one of his robots to do so "That was just the first match don't get to giddy, that was just Gemini Man."

Wily grabbed the mike as the camera turned to him, "So how was that folks our winner is Jewel Man, can't say I saw it coming but no time to waste. Let's begin our next match Bomb Man V.s Pharaoh Man!"

* * *

The two competitors were on the field like before though there was less tension then before.

"Should we really bother fighting?" Pharaoh Man questioned "We are fighting for the same cause after all and I'm superior to you in many ways."

"Aw don't worry about me I'm the one with the explosive's here." Bomb Man said tossing a bomb around "Besides we need the best we can get to make it the next round, and that sir is me, don't worry though I'll take easy on you."

"Well remember you agreed to this." Pharaoh Man said as he pointed towards the sky as he began gathering up energy.

Bomb Man threw the bomb he had been tossing around; knowing what Pharaoh Man was up to. As his bomb flew through the air Pharaoh Man fired his blast as the two collided the bomb exploded, and to Bomb Man's shock the Pharaoh Man blast kept onward. Bomb Man jumped in to air dodging the shot the lighting another bomb, before Pharaoh jumped into the air as he threw an uncharged shot at Bomb Man's weapon. The bomb exploded in his hand throwing Bomb Man at the ground with a loud thud leaving , as Pharaoh Man landed approaching him.

Pharaoh Man saw Bomb Man wasn't moving and was about say something before Bomb Man lifted himself.

"Sorry but that boom was for you, here's another!" Bomb Man said as he rolled bomb up his arm into Pharaoh Man, blowing him away. Getting up Bomb Man realized he was in a pinch the match had just started and already his energy was just above 50%, time to change tactics.

Pharaoh Man got up from the blast getting he saw a capsule fly up to his face; he quickly jumped back from the incoming explosion. Suddenly instead of a fiery explosion, a blinding flash light burst blinding Pharaoh Man. Pharaoh Man fell to the floor gripping his eyes, as much as he hated he couldn't really handle bright lights. Before he could recover he felt a sudden force blew him away, no doubt one of Bomb Man's bombs. Struggling to get up Pharaoh Man lifted his arm suddenly feeling someone grab onto it, looking up he saw to his shock Bomb Man holding onto with another lit bomb , prepared to throw point blank.

"Ok lets fin-"Bomb Man said before getting punched in the face, sending him through the air.

"Finish this you were saying right?" Pharaoh Man said crossing his arms. "I agree."

Looking behind himself Bomb Man saw his own bomb about to go off, "Fourth time this week." He mumbled before being consumed in the explosion draining any energy he had left. Pharaoh Man walked over to the downed robot.

"Well your still one piece, can you stand?" Pharaoh Man asked already lifting Bomb Man by the shoulder.

"Yeah I could but don't feel like it. " Bomb Man replied with a pained grin. "So we'll call it a tie?"

"No."

The two medical bots from before came onto the field carrying a stretcher. "Do you require assistance?" One asked the two masters.

"No E-tanks will be enough."

"Yeah not the first time I've blown myself up."

The medical looked at each other quizzically before tossing an E-tank to the other robots.

* * *

"That one ended better than I thought it would." Roll said to herself as the two Robots returned back to their waiting room. "I half expected Bomb to blow himself up again."

"So did I," Wily sighed with a bored expression as he gained his microphone; he was really hoping one of the robots had at least destroyed the other. "And there you have it folks our second match ends with Pharaoh Man on top." Wily announced turning to the camera. "Our last match for the day will be featuring my titan of power Needle Man! And his opponent will be the less powerful but somewhat impressive Ring Man."

* * *

In Wily's waiting room his Robot Masters were discussing the next match. "So do you think Needle Man stands a chance?" Heat Man asked his fellow Masters.

"Don't know," answered Flash Man "Never really paid much attention to the guy, hey Snake Man what do you think." Flash Man called turning to the snake robot.

"Well I wouldn't mess with him." Snake Man answered nonchalantly.

"Come on your just saying that because his weapon would decimate you." Heat Man called.

Snake shot a glare at Heat Man; "I'm not scared of a stupid weapon or Needle Man!" Snake Man barked before calming down a bit "Thing is Needle Man is a little more….. aggressive than the rest of us."

On the field two robots stood across from each other, one was holding a large ring, his body decorated in them, the other robot was foot and half taller than him he was crowned with needles on his head and hands..

"So your Needle Man," Ring asked inspecting his opponent "tougher looking then I would've liked."

"And your Ring Man," the larger replied "don't worry I'll make it quick and painful."

"Formal now aren't we?"

"Well I was ruder to Mega Man but that was because I wasn't sure if I could destroy him."

"All right!" Wily's voiced echoed from his microphone, "We will now begin the final match for the day! The battle may begin!"

"Well let's get started!" Ring yelled as he spun around tossing his ring at his target, the ring hit Needle's between bouncing back to Ring's hand. Catching it Ring spun around tossing back at Needle's face, Ring caught it and threw it again. Needle raised his arm this block it, and began firing at Ring, with his Needle Cannon. Ring began running to his side trying to out run the flying needles, jumping into the air he tossed his ring. Needle reacted by jumping higher into air began firing his cannon, midair and without his ring, Ring Man had take the needles head on. Ring quickly realized that the needles hurt more than an arm cannon, the most only scratched or dented him, the solid actually burrowed their way into by the time he landed he had 5 needles sticking out of him.

"See quick and painful." Needle Man said pointing his Needle Cannon at Ring Man.

"Sorry just getting serious." Ring Man responded gripping his ring, tossing it the ring hit Needle's arm up taking his opening he rushed in grabbing his ring and rebounding it back at Needles face. He continued hitting; throwing, and slamming his ring into Needle's body, bringing him to a knee.

"Alright time for the finishing blow!" Ring Man announced said jumping at Needle with his ring raised above.

"Fool." Needle Man said to himself as the needles on his head shoot out.

Ring Man had only moment of horror before it was replaced excruciating pain, as each needle shoot through Ring Man's body piercing his chest, gears and systems were torn apart. Ring Man howled in pain as he gripped Needle Man trying to push himself off. The pain began to numb as his systems began shutting down from the critical damage and complete depletion of energy.

Needle Man began dropping Ring Man of his head, by time he hit the floor Ring Man was completely unconscious. By then the medical robots were on spot rushing to get Ring Man's systems stable, before getting him on the stretcher, almost forgetting to give Needle Man his E-tank.

In the viewing room Wily, was giving his solemn regards to Ring Man and his farewell for the day. Dr. Cossack was already rushing to the repair room wear damaged Robot Master's were being repaired, Dr. Light stayed behind to have a word with Wily. Rock was trying to console Roll, while thinking about the whole scene he had just witnessed.

* * *

I'm kind of rusty with writing fight scenes, and scene transitions. Also sorry if this is whole 1st round in the tournament is kind of slow, it's mainly just take out character's who are harder to write for, for example Pump Man or Dust Man. Sorry to those Dust and Pump Man fans also can't tell when the next chapter will be out.


End file.
